


You're beautiful, love.

by warmchae



Series: B.A.P series [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmchae/pseuds/warmchae





	You're beautiful, love.

_ You’re beautiful, love.  _

  
  


I sat in my bed, trying the rub the tears away from my eyes quickly, before Yongguk got home. I had been scrooling through the B.A.P net webpage, and found a rant section. All the section talked about was me. But more specifically, my weight. I wasn’t super skinny, I was plus sized, and I didn’t fit into a size 10 jeans. I had had my straying doubts about my weight my whole life. But when I met Yongguk at a fansign, and he secretively asked for my number by writing me a note, I became more confident. We had been dating officially for about two years now, and I just recently moved in with him. But it wasn’t util we came out as dating, about a year ago, did the hate start. I knew i’d receive sopme, everyone who dates anyoone famous does. But i didnt realise the Baby’s could be so hateful. They spouted things like “Yongguk needs glasses, lmao. He probably can’t see anything past the elephant in his house.” or “Last time I checked my baby wasn’t into dogs ?? Yongguk is into women ??” They were petty little remarks, that stabbed at the very heart of me. I only wanted to be good for him, and I had always tried so hard. I huffed out of anger, knowing there was nothing I could do about this situation at all. I stood from where I was sat, and went to the bathroom to run myself a bath. When the water was filled, and hot enough, I sank in. My phone sat on the edge next to me, buzzing softly. I grabbed it, unsure as to who was texting me, since Yongguk was at the practice studio with Daehyun till 3 pm-ish. When I opened the notifications, I realised I was getting tweets. I opened them up, seeing Korean writing. I hit the option to translate to English, since it was my first language. My eyes burned with hot tears as I read what B.A.P’s fans had written about me.

It wasn’t all their fans, in fact some Baby’s supported me so much, they went as far as posting appreciation posts about me. But there was a section, -a fairly large section- of fans that despised me. The posts I had infront of me now made me want to throw up they were so mean. I cried openly, dropping my phone to the floor. I sobbed into my hands, crying so hard it was silent. When I gasped for breath, the bathroom door opened. “Y/N? B-Baby? What’s wrong? Why- Why are you crying so hard?” Yongguk had come home early, obviously, and found me an absolute naked mess in his bath tub. We had been intimate many times, so him seeing me naked was so problem. But now that I had heard what the fans think of me, I suddenly became self conscious. “G-go away! Don’t look at me, I’m disgusting..” I hiccupped and cried. Yongguk sat on the floor, level with my head. “Y/N. The only way I can help you is if you tell me what’s wrong, baby girl. What’s gotten into you, you never mind when I see you like this. All of the sudden I have to go away?” He seemed genuinely hurt, and that hurt me. I reached my went arms out for him, and he allowed me to wrap them around his neck, soaking the collar of his shirt. “Shh, baby.. It’s okay, let it all out. I know baby, I’m here now, though. Okay? Shhh…” He rubbed my damp hair, kissing my wet temple. I cried hard into his neck, sobs racking through my body. When I had finally cried till my eyes were dry, my face laid limp against his shoulder. He slowly peeled me from the security of his chest, and looked me dead in the eyes. “Now, what happened to you while I was away.”

I pointed lazily to my phone, indicating to look there. He opened the phone up, the tweets being the first thing he saw. His face contorted from anger to sadness, to anger again. “Oh, baby..” He suddenly looked sad again. “You can’t possibly believe what they’re saying, can you?” I shrugged, looking down again. “Well, they’re fucking wrong. These girls? Or boys? No fans of mine. My fans wouldn’t hurt someone I love this way, if they truly cared for me at all. You are stunning. Of all the girls in the world i’ve seen, you are the only one who takes my breath away. I wouldn't have been with you for these past two years if I didn’t think so. Everytime I see you, It’s like my whole world stops for the moment, and then I’m back to earth. And it really feels like heaven cause i’m here, with you.” He spoke wholeheartedly. My lip quivered, but no tears fell. I was tired, and cried-out. He smiled, kissing the quivering lip. “You’re beautiful, love. Now, let me take you to bed and snuggle you till you realise it, hm?” He smiled his beautiful smile at me, and I nodded happily. I should have just trusted my boyfriend and ignored those stupid girls. They don’t know me, or Yongguk the way I do. He loves me, and I love myself, too. 


End file.
